


Lost it all

by darkravenqueen



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune, Wolfsong - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RIP, This is pure angst, with no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: As all bad things happen, it happened in a matter of a blink, of a breath, of a second.





	Lost it all

Gordo wipes the sweat from his forehead and leans back, hands on his hips. Ox stands right next to him, fingers oily, a proud look in his eyes. “Good job, kiddo,” Gordo says, rumpling Ox’ hair.

They needed a while before finding the car’s mistake – a cable break - and then hours until they managed to fix it. Gordo would tell Ox to take a break, but the boy looks so eager and pleased, filled with energy, so he lets it be.

Mark, on the other hand, probably would have taken Ox to run with him in the woods; but he is with his family, at the moment, out of town.

So they spend the day repairing cars, listening to old music from the radio. Ox quietly hums along, knowing most songs from Mark’s fondness for old music, especially form the 60s. Gordo does, too. It’s all the three hear at home.

Gordo guesses he has it from Elizabeth, as it’s all she ever hears. And to be completely honest, it grew on him too.

Sometimes, when Ox is already sleeping and the night is quiet, they dance a bit too it.

Gordo always would make a face when Mark bowed down and offered his hand, but then they would sway together, Gordo’s hands firm on Mark’s hips, Mark’s fingers tangled in his hair. It’s as close to perfection as he could ever imagine.

When they come home that night, Mark is already waiting for them, dinner on the table. A smile creeps on Gordo’s lips, a smile that felt weird the first time he did it with Mark, but now it’s just as much a part of their life as Ox.

Gordo’s known Ox since he was small, looking around the shop with big eyes. His dad left soon, and shortly after that, Maggie died. It was hard. But Gordo couldn’t bear to lose Ox; he told as much to Mark, and so they adopted him.

And together, they are somehow a family. It can be messy and all over the place, but family is family.

Gordo knows everyone in Mark’s family, too, but they still live abroad; Gordo doesn’t know why exactly, but he doesn’t want to force an answer out of Mark, although he notices how much he misses them.

After they moved in together, the house at the end of the lane was empty yet again; sometimes they would clean it up a bit. After all, Mark still hopes that they will come back again.

They lie together in bed while Ox sleeps in the room next to them. Sometimes, especially when he was younger, he would share the bed with them, drifting off to sleep while listening to their soft snores.

Mark’s head lies on Gordo’s chest, his eyes looking up to him and taking in every single feature. “What?” Gordo asks, frowning slightly until Mark smooths out the lines with his thumb.

“Nothing. I just like looking at you,” Mark hums, grinning slightly.

“Hm, sap,” Gordo says, tucking slightly at Mark’s hair.

Mark chuckles before kissing Gordo through his shirt, his hands roaming down to his back. Gordo leans into his touch, bending his head down, chasing to kiss Mark. Mark teases him, though, bending backwards with a toothy grin, away from Gordo’s awaiting lips.

“Asshole.”

Mark wiggles with his eyebrows. “What you gonna do about it?”

With a swift movement, Gordo turns Mark over, pinning him onto the bed while sitting on his stomach. He knows Mark could easily overpower him and probably sensed this move coming beforehand; but Mark just laughs again, a deep, warm laugh.

Goosebumps run over Gordo’s skin; he still doesn’t understand how one person can have this much power over him and his emotions. So instead, he leans down to shut Mark up with a kiss and forgets every single thought he had seconds ago.

~~

As all bad things happen, it happened in a matter of a blink, of a breath, of a second.

Gordo clutches the phone in his hand. “Where?” he presses out between gritted teeth.

Elizabeth’s voice quivers slightly on the other side. “He’s here, in the hospital. I -”

Gordo doesn’t have the patience or time to hear more. He ends the call and looks over to Ox who’s been standing in the door for minutes now, frozen and pale.

“Get dressed and pack a few things. We’ll drive in three minutes.”

After breaking probably every driving law there was, they arrive at the hospital.

The distraught Bennett family already is there, awaiting them with tired eyes.

Gordo looks at Ox. “You wait outside, okay?”

Ox opens his mouth to protest as Gordo puts a hand on his shoulder. “Please. You will see him, promise.”

Ox nods, slowly, taking a step back.

Elizabeth takes Gordo’s hand and guides him into the room.

Gordo feels like someone punched him in the stomach as he spots Mark. His Mark, covered in tubes and bandages.

“Why doesn’t his healing kick in?” His voice is barely a whisper, but Elizabeth hears him nevertheless.

She smiles sadly. “We don’t know. Thomas guesses it hit something in his brain that is also responsible for his healing process.”

Gordo slowly closes the distance between him and Mark, taking his hand like it’s made of porcelain and break if he grabs it too hard.

“So you also don’t know if he will ever wake up?”

Elizabeth shakes her head no, shortly squeezing Gordo’s shoulder. “I will leave you two alone for a while. The kids should sleep anyway.”

“Elizabeth?”

She turns around.

“Sent Ox in.”

“Are you sure?”

Gordo just nods.

A few seconds later, he hears footsteps freezing in the doorway. “Dad,” Ox whispers.

Gordo doesn’t know whether it’s directed at him or Mark, but he just puts out his hand for Ox to take. Ox grasps it, hard; then he slides onto Gordo’s lap. Although he’s nearly as tall as him with 16 already, he lets him. He needs this closeness as well.

“Do you think he’ll be well again?”

Gordo sighs, burying his face in Ox’s back. “We will hope, Ox.”

And so they did.

~~

A few weeks later, Mark wakes up, with a soft flutter of his eyes; Gordo nearly missed it.

“Daddy?” Ox asks, clutching Mark’s hand on the other side of the bed. Thomas stands at the end of the bed, looking up at Ox’ words.

Mark groans, but manages to hold his eyes open. His eyes first spot Thomas. “Dad?”

Thomas smiles relieved, putting his hands on either of Mark’s ankles. “Yes. I’m here.”

Mark blinks, looks around. Freezes on Ox. Freezes on Gordo. Frowns.

“Who is this?”

Three words, like a punch in the gut. Gordo leans back as if someone really hit him. Ox holds his breath.

“You don’t know?” Thomas asks, worry in his eyes.

Mark just shakes his head. “I’ve never seen these two in my life.”

The next weeks pass both quickly and slowly, like a rubber being stretched and instantly snapped.

Even after more days, Mark’s memory didn’t return.

It’s the hippocampus, the doctors meant. It was damaged during the accident. Maybe it will return, maybe not. Not certain. Some complicated statistics about it.

Then there was confusion why his wounds were suddenly gone. Well, all the wounds, except his loss of memory.

Mark was allowed to come home – his old home, with his family.

Gordo and Ox travel back a few days later, when Mark still didn’t recognise them.

It hurt and hurt. Ox cried as soon as they left the house. Gordo held his own tears back.

And now, with them lying on the couch, their limbs intertwined, Ox fallen asleep after crying, Gordo has never felt more alone in his life.

The house feels empty without Mark. After another few months, he gives Marks his clothes back. Then his music. Then the wolf; Gordo sends it with the post, not being able to give it back personally.

But Mark doesn’t love him anymore; hell, he doesn’t even know he is.

Gordo knows him, though. That he only drinks sweet coffee. That he still has those embarrassing boxer shorts Carter bought him once. That he has two freckles on his right hip. That he likes the stars and dancing and cats.

Gordo wishes he could forget it all, too.

~~

As all bad things happen, it happened in a matter of a blink, of a breath, of a second.

After trying to regain their balance, Ox and Gordo continued living. What else could they do? It is a quiet, supportive relationship.

Gordo tethers himself to Ox the same year. As soon as he arrived at the hospital, he couldn’t feel Mark anymore. Their bound was broken.

Ox grows; he still misses his daddy, he still tries to reconnect.

He thinks Gordo doesn’t know that he keeps writing with Elizabeth, always asking if Mark remembers. He never does.

One year after, Mark finds a new partner. Another two years and he remarries.

Gordo spends hours in the woods that night until he hears a wolf howl. He instinctively knows that it’s not a normal howl. Werewolf.

He stands still, listening for other sounds. Suddenly, something hard hits him.

He falls.

He tries to fight it off, shoving away the werewolf on top of him, as he hears a voice that makes him freeze. A voice, so cold, so familiar.

“Hello, son.”

His head snaps in the direction of Robert. No. It can’t be.

His father smiles, twisted. “Didn’t expect me here?”

Gordo looks at him. Angry. “Fuck you.”

He feels the wolfs claws bite into his skin, drawing a little blood.

Gordo’s anger flares, lighting his tattoos up in bright colours. He gets ready to attack as -

“Oh, I won’t do that if I were you.” Robert smiles yet again, looking at something behind him.

Gordo turns, spotting another half-turned wolf holding a terrified Ox.

“Let him go!”

“Oh, really?”

“I called them,” Ox means, through gritted teeth. “I called them, dad.”

“Dad. Cute.” Robert looks at his nails before coming closer. “Thanks for delivering them to me, by the way, Ox. Really nice.”

The Bennetts.

As soon as Gordo tries to move, he hears Ox sharply inhale; the werewolf behind him is boring his neck with a claw.

“You will lose.”

Robert laughs, and with his laughter, more werewolves – Omega – appear.

Gordo closes his eyes, frantically trying to require the bonds to the Bennett pack, warning them. He can’t he can’t he can’t.

And then he already hears them. Angry howls.

Even though they aren’t bounded, they are still family, somehow.

Gordo’s heart jumps into his throat when he recognises Mark’s howl. He hasn’t seen him since the hospital visit years ago.

This, however, is not exactly the perfect time for feelings.

So when the first wolf hits another, it begins.

It’s bloody, tiring, dangerous.

Ox knows a few tricks, but Gordo doesn’t count on that. He does everything he can to defend him him him. He is the last thing he has.

Yet his eyes keep searching for Mark, too, his heart longing for a man that doesn’t know him anymore, that’s only in shape of a person he once loved (and still does).

And then it happens. One wolf gets a hold of Mark, overpowers his struggling and throws him against a tree, hard. Gordo can hear the bones crack and flinches.

He resists his first instinct to immediately run to Mark and fends the other wolf off until he doesn’t move anymore.

Only then he runs to Mark.

Mark blinks up at him, half wolf, half man. There is blood on him, everywhere.

“Gordo?” he mumbles, still dizzy. “Where ’s Ox?”

Gordo freezes; does he – can it be -

“You remember?”

Mark smiles slightly. “I do.”

And this moment is all happiness and bubbles in Gordo’s chest and Mark’s smile and his own smile and -

Claws on his neck. Dragging along his skin in a swift motion. Gordo’s hand flying up in a late attempt to ward him off.

His mien goes confused as he touches his throat, feeling sticky warmness. He can’t even bring out a surprised “oh”; all that leaves his throat is a gurgle before he falls falls falls.

Mark is over him, screaming his name. He can hear Ox cry out his name, running for him. He can hear the other wolves building a circle around them, fighting everyone off.

And then it’s just him, and Mark, and the stars. He feels like he can hear Dinah Shore hear in the distance.

Mark has him on his lap, tears in his eyes, shaking him, begging him to stay alive.

But Gordo feels nothing of it, only hears the quiet and the moon. He smiles a little, his head feeling light, his heart feeling like a butterfly, softly swapping its wings to make its way toward the moon. And then he closes his eyes.

The last thing he hears is his name. And then there is just darkness.


End file.
